1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for the dispensing of a liquid, dry substance or powder and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the dispensing of a liquid, dry substance or powder into a solution in a container on which the cap is operatively connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many dispensers for dispensing a liquid or dry substance, such as a dry powder or pellet into a liquid solution prior to consumption. Many of these have multiple complex components which increase the manufacturing costs as well as requiring specialized equipment to fill or to assemble a container. If the substance to be mixed is not a dry substance, but is instead another liquid, it is typically only necessary that the membrane holding the liquid be punctured, as the liquid will easily go through any ruptured hole. However, when a dry substance such as a powder or pellets is used, it is advantageous to have a larger hole to more easily allow the dry substance to drop into the solution in the main body of the container.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a dispenser of a dry substance, such as a powder or pellets into a solution just prior to consumption.